


Ficlets in a Bottle

by trialanderror12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Bad Jokes, D/s, First Meetings, Goofiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialanderror12/pseuds/trialanderror12
Summary: Thorki oneshots in 500 words or less; usually open-ended.Chapter 1: Human AU. Dom!Thor meets sub!Loki in a club.Chapter 2: Loki @ Avengers Tower, pointless silliness.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor flits his gaze across the row of kneeling men and women, his fine shoes clicking on the tile as he gives each one of them perhaps a half-second of his attention. The club is discreet, above-board, and incredibly expensive, so he has no doubt that each of the subs before him are experienced and very much willing—they've had to pay quite a sum for the chance to be here, after all, just as Thor has. Some have been kneeling for hours, he knows, as they wait for a Dom to choose them—for the night or longer, depending on how things go. 

Thor is certain he could pass a pleasant evening with any of them, but that is not what he is looking for. It has been too long since he's had a long-term sub, a proper partner. These subs... He doesn't get that feeling from them. Some dress provocatively, intending to catch his eye with their physical assets. Some maintain excruciatingly perfect posture, tempting him with their obedience. But none spark that gut-level interest in him, the desire to know them inside and out, to find out what makes them tick and take them apart piece-by-piece to put them back together again more whole than when he'd found them. He's about to give up for the night when he sees him—or rather, when _he_ sees Thor. 

Every sub in the line is kneeling, eyes downcast, waiting to be chosen so they might have the chance to accept or refuse the Dom's offer. But this one... He meets Thor's eyes directly as he passes, piercing green orbs challenging him. _Are you worthy of my submission?_ those eyes ask. _Can you give me what I need?_ Thor feels a thrill run through him, and he knows instinctively that he has found exactly what he was seeking. He reaches for the fine chain at the sub's neck and tugs on it, tipping his head up—ostensibly to further to examine him. But his gaze goes no further than those piercing green eyes; the challenge in them is all he needs to see. Rather than the usual exchange—a request for the sub's company, an acceptance or polite deference—he answers the question he reads on his face. "I suppose we shall find out," he says, his voice a deep rumble of liquid desire, unflinching as he meets calculating eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to write more of this, but I'm not sure I could do the beginning justice? IDK. (This sort of fell out of my head while I was writing a scene in the last chapter of Reason the Card; I am definitely working on it, I promise!).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst sort of bad joke. You have been warned!

Loki was bored. A bored Loki tended to be a recipe for trouble, so he decided it would be prudent to attempt to to find a distraction (as much for his own sake as the mortals'; Thor had devised a rather ingenious technique as of late for keeping him in line, and Loki had no intentions of depriving himself of his brother's attentions in bed if he could help it).

He wandered the tower in search of a diversion, eventually drawn to the kitchen by the raised voices of Thor's little band of earthlings. They were gathered around a small whirring box, arguing over what film to watch as far as he could tell. He watched in fascination as a bag of something hot and buttery-smelling was retrieved from what he had now deduced to be a tiny oven, after which it was upended into a large bowl. A different bag went in, a timer set for two minutes, and Loki could see that there were four more empty bowls set out to be filled. Was this how humans conducted food preparation? How horribly inefficient.

"What a strange oven," he mused aloud, catching the evil eye from Clint. "However do you prepare meals in such a confined space?"

"Oh, no, that's the oven," said Banner, ever the peacemaker (well, until he wasn't). He pointed out a much larger appliance on the other side of the room. "This is a microwave. It's meant to heat smaller things more quickly. For snacks and stuff," he said with a sage nod.

"Microwave," Loki echoed, eyeing the device with interest. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity for a bit of harmless mischief (Thor could hardly argue he'd done anything wrong if he was _helping_ them, after all). 

He spent a few moments observing the mechanism used to heat the food, deducing the pattern of molecule excitement fairly quickly. He waved his hand, sending a pulse of seidr in the direction of the remaining bags, and heated them all at once, the sudden burst of simultaneous popping sounds causing the other occupants of the room to jump. Loki offered the stunned mortals a saccharine-sweet smile, gesturing for them to open the bags. "I thought I could be of help," he said innocently.

Romanov recovered first, emptying one bag into a bowl and revealing the perfectly-cooked... whatever it was. "Looks fine to me," she said with a shrug, grabbing a handful, while the others rounded on Loki.

"What the hell was that?" Stark demanded, torn between disbelief and trepidation (with a hint of awe thrown into the mix that Loki saw clearly, despite his attempts to hide it).

"A macrowave," Loki deadpanned, wiggling his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted scene from a larger story I'm writing... It didn't fit the tone, so I reworked it and decided to post it here. Hopefully at least one person will get a laugh out of it ;)


End file.
